Lee Anna Clark
Lee Anna Clark is professor and William J. and Dorothy K. O’Neill Professor of Psychology in the Department of Psychology at the University of Notre Dame in Notre Dame, Indiana. She used to be a professor and collegiate fellow at the University of Iowa. She was, as of 2007, the director of clinical training in the Clinical Science Program. Prior to her appointment at the University of Iowa, she was a professor of psychology at Southern Methodist University in Dallas, Texas. Her research focuses on personality and temperament, clinical and personality assessment, psychometrics, mood, anxiety, and depression. Dr. Clark received her Bachelor of Arts degree in psycholinguistics from Cornell University in 1972, a MA in Asian studies from Cornell University with a specialization in Japan in 1977, and a Ph.D. in clinical psychology from the University of Minnesota in 1982. She has served as president of the Society for a Science of Clinical Psychology (SSCP) as well as an executive board member of the Society for Research in Psychopathology (SRP) and the Association for Research in Personality Disorders. She is a member of the Personality and Personality Disorders Workgroup, the Disabilities and Impairments Assessment Study Group, and the Measurement Instruments Study Group for DSM-V. She is the author of the Schedule for Nonadaptive and Adaptive Personality (SNAP), a personality questionnaire, recognized in psychiatry John M. Oldham, Andrew E. Skodol, Donna S. Bender (2005) "The American Psychiatric Publishing Textbook Of Personality Disorders", ISBN 1-58562-159-5 , p. 96 (not to be confused with SNAP-IV, Swanson, Nolan and Pelham Rating Scale, 4th edition). She has published over 100 articles, books, and chapters, and is one of ISI’s “HighlyCited” researchers. Dr. Clark has served as an editorial board member for such journals as the Journal of Abnormal Psychology, Journal of Personality Disorders, Journal of Research in Personality, and Journal of Personality Assessment. Selected papers *Clark, L. A. (2007). "Assessment and diagnosis of personality disorder: Perenniel issues and emerging conceptualization." Annual Review of Psychology, 58, 227-258. Most cited papers #Watson D, Clark LA, Tellegen A." Development And Validation Of Brief Measures Of Positive And Negative Affect - The Panas Scales" . Journal Of Personality And Social Psychology 54 (6): 1063-1070 Jun 1988 . Times Cited: 3403 . #Watson D, Clark LA. "Negative Affectivity - The Disposition To Experience Aversive Emotional States". Psychological Bulletin 96 (3): 465-490 1984 . Times Cited: 1700 . #Clark LA, Watson D. "Tripartite Model Of Anxiety And Depression - Psychometric Evidence And Taxonomic Implications ".'' Journal Of Abnormal Psychology'' 100 (3): 316-336 Aug 1991 . Times Cited: 826 . #Clark LA, Watson D, Mineka S. "Temperament, Personality, And The Mood And Anxiety Disorders".'' Journal Of Abnormal Psychology'' 103 (1): 103-116 Feb 1994 . Times Cited: 439 . #Watson D, Clark LA, Carey G. "Positive And Negative Affectivity And Their Relation To Anxiety And Depressive-Disorders".'' Journal Of Abnormal Psychology'' 97 (3): 346-353 Aug 1988 . Times Cited: 411. References External links *Lee Anna Clark's faculty profile at the University of Iowa *Lee Anna Clark's faculty profile at the University of Notre Dame Category:Living people Category:American academics Category:American psychologists Category:Cornell University alumni Category:University of Iowa faculty Category:University of Notre Dame faculty Category:University of Minnesota alumni